Library CloudxSeph
by wutaianrose
Summary: Cloud was supposed to be working in the library... But the hormones are let loose.


They were alone in the library. Sephiroth and Cloud. He was in his normal SOLDIER uniform, and Cloud was in his cadet uniform. The library had an eerie kind of silence to it. "Um... Sir? Can I ask you a question?" Cloud said shyly. Sephiroth looked up from behind his book and tilted his head. "Yes, Cloud?" Cloud stood up and went to sit next to him. Sephiroth was a little spooked by the sudden company. Cloud shuffled really close to him. "Um, well, I don't understand these rules..." He was looking up sex education, due for a project he had to do. "Like... I didn't know that down there and a purpose, other than for peeing for..." Sephiroth's eyes widened, and he blushed a little. "Do I have to answer that?" He said coldly. Cloud was a bit taken aback by his attitude. He nodded. "Or you could show me what it means?" Sephiroth bit down on his bottom lip. He had always wanted to do things to Cloud... He was his favourite cadet. But he wasn't sure if he should take advantage of the young male who was before him. "Cloud... That means getting naked. Both of us. If I were to demonstrate with you." Cloud looked at Sephiroth, a little confused. "Why? What does it involve?" He tilted his head. Sephiroth took a bit of an advantage in that moment.

He leaned in, and ghosted his lips over Clouds, their lips not touching. "Does it make you nervous when I do this?" He murmured against his lips. Cloud blushed a little. He was kind of intimidated, but he didn't want to show it. He shook his head, his spikey hair shaking side to side a little. "No S-sir." His voice shook a little. He hoped Seph didn't pick up on it. The silverette then moved his hand up his thigh, and to his waist. "Does it make you nervous when I touch you?" He asked quietly. He was obviously trying to seduce the young cadet. Cloud blushed under his touch, but he kind of liked it. "No sir." He replied. The silverette then proceeded to gently brush his lips across Cloud's. "Does it feel nice when I kiss you?" He asked. Cloud nodded this time. "Y-Yes... It does Sir." Within one swift movement, Cloud found himself sitting on the older mans lap. He straddled him on the chair. "S-sir? What are you doing?" He asked, his voice shakier now. Sephiroth silenced him with his lips, kissing him slowly, to help Cloud adjust to the feeling of his lips. This was the first time Cloud had ever gotten any intimacy.

"Sir... What are you doing?" He asked again, his voice stern this time. Sephiroth put a finger to his lips. "Don't you want me to show you what sex is about? What else you can use it for?" He whispered in a seductive voice. It sent shivers down Cloud's spine... Why was he enjoying this so much? Surely it was... wrong, to do this with an older man, and not a girl? This was like a guilty pleasure. "Mm... I'm enjoying this... But I shouldn't be." He thought aloud. Within the blink of an eye, he found the long silver haired man, unzipping the coat that Cloud was wearing. He swatted his hands away. "Strife. Do you trust me?" He asked sternly, like he did when he was commanding the rest of the rookies. "Sir! Yes sir!" He spoke in a loud clear voice. Sephiroth nodded, and took off Cloud's coat, dropping it to the floor. "What's going on? I'll get in trouble with Lieutenant Rhapsodos and Lieutenant Fair! I can't risk that!" He shook his head. He began to panic. Sephiroth sat the younger male on the table.

Sephiroth had managed to turn off the camera in the room, lock the doors, and shut the blinds, so no-one could see them... If things escalated, then they most likely would be heard. After all, Cloud /was/ a virgin. Cloud tried to relax himself. He gave Sephiroth the look over, and found that his leather... Seemed tighter than usual. Was that normal? Had he just adjusted it? No, surely not. After all, they had been in that room together for three hours. Sephiroth doing work as first class SOLDIER, and Cloud doing revision for his big exams to make it as a third class SOLDIER. "Can you... Kiss me again?" Cloud asked quietly. Sephiroth nodded and walked over. A smirk grew on the older males face. He put his hands on the young boy's waist, and crushed his lips against the chocobo looking boy. He let out a little whimper of surprise, but he soon warmed up, and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. The kiss grew more and more passionate, Sephiroth kissing him with hunger and eagerness. The young boy parted his lips slightly, and Sephiroth immediately took that advantage to thrust his tongue into the younger's mouth. He explored every crevice of the warm tunnel of his mouth, twirling his tongue around Cloud's, their tongue curling and rubbing against each other in an exotic dance. Cloud found that his trousers were... tightening. It was a little uncomfortable, but at this current moment in time, he really did not care. Sephiroth moved his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking on it softly. "Do you know what it means to be fucked, child?" He asked, his voice fierce. Cloud partially knew, but he didn't know the term of which Sephiroth ment, so he just shook his head. "No, sir." Sephiroth pushed the young boy back on the table. Cloud's back slammed against it, and he yelped in surprise. "Well, child, I'm going to show you." He growled sexually, and climbed on top of the young male. He started to strip himself of his own coat, and unbuckled the leather belts that crossed his chest, throwing it all to the floor. He didn't want to startle the boy by taking off his trousers and boxers.

He believed the boy wasn't ready yet. "Would you like me to explain what will happen?" He asked curiously. Cloud nodded. Sephiroth chuckled at his response. "Well... We're going to be naked, and I'll be on top of you... and you know the thing you pee out of?" He stopped. Cloud nodded slowly. He was curious as to where this was going. "Well... That's going inside you babe." Cloud's eyes widened. "IT'S GOING IN WHERE!?" He shrieked. Sephiroth put a hand over the young boy's mouth. His response was definitely loud enough for people in the dorms to hear... He was just hoping no one would pay attention. He pointed to the bulge in his trousers. "That, is going in your butthole." He said calmly.

Cloud blushed intensely. He never knew that his cheeks could go such a bright red. He was in shock at himself. He tried to calm himself down. He run a hand through the spikes in his hair. He mentally spoke to himself. "I can do this, I can do this..." He told himself over and over, as he reached a shaky hand over himself to take off his clothes. "Would you like a bit of help, sweetheart?" Sephiroth asked kindly. Cloud was harsh for once. "I can do it, MYSELF!" He told him. Sephiroth didn't pay much attention. He was focusing on his own body now. He was craving. His body aching with desire. He wanted to be inside that boy, so bad. He had managed to convince him. "Mind if I finish stripping?" He asked, tilting his head. Cloud threw a hand up as if to say go ahead. "Yeah yeah, sure." He mumbled as he finished the last button on his shirt, and peeled it off, chucking it aside. "You know... Sir, you have a nice body." He blurted out. He covered his mouth quickly. 'shit, did I just say that?' He asked himself mentally. He cursed at himself. Sephiroth grabbed the young boys hands. "Relax... It won't be as bad as you think it is." He told him, trying to calm him down. He caressed his face with the back of his hand. Cloud took a deep breath, and shimmied out of his clothes. He was now butt. naked. Under the silverette. Sephiroth was on top of him, naked. Cloud only just realised this, and he started to freak out a little. "It's gonna hurt isn't it?" He asked, biting his lip. Sephiroth thought it would be better to tell him the truth. "Well, yeah, it is. Because you're a virgin, and you haven't done anything before, especially not up the ass." He put it, in a very awkward manner for Cloud. Cloud smacked himself in the forehead. "Thanks for reminding me." He mumbled. Sephiroth laughed quietly at his comment, and traced a finger over his chest. "Don't mention it." He smirked. "Would you like me to prepare you?" He asked quietly. Cloud didn't get what he ment by that, and just shrugged and nodded. "Sure, go ahead." He had shut his eyes, not expecting anything. His eyes flew open to the sensation of something inside him. "What is that!?" He exclaimed. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, and curled the finger inside him, slowly starting to add a second. "My fingers.. They help. They stretch your hole, allowing me access." He told him formally. Cloud was a little frightened, but he allowed him to carry on. "Nngh... Sir..." He whimpered, in delight. He could feel himself stretching. He added a third one, and that hurt the most. Sephiroth tried to distract him, by giving him soft gentle kisses. Cloud was easily distracted and didn't focus on the pain... It ended up turning into pleasure. "That feels good..." He panted. He wanted more. Craved a lot more. Sephiroth pulled out his fingers, and left Cloud feeling empty. He pouted. "Why do I feel so weird now?" He asked. Cloud was such a naive young boy. He knew nothing about the rest. Sephiroth took the opportunity to push the head of his erection into Cloud's hole. Cloud gasped, and arched his back. "S-Seph..." Sephiroth was a little surprised at how Cloud had used his name. "I want to make you scream for me tonight, Cloud." He mumbled. Cloud gasped, as he felt himself even more stretched. Sephiroth was right. It did hurt... But surely it wouldn't for the whole duration, right? Cloud didn't know. The silverette took the opportunity to stay completely still, and settle in. "You're tight, Cloud." He informed him. Cloud nodded. He didn't really know what that ment. After all, he was a 'newbie' to this situation. Sephiroth started to thrust at a slow pace, to allow Cloud to get used to the strange sensation. Cloud started to like this situation more and more. He let out little noises of delight every so often. Sephiroth started to pick up the pace. "Nngh..." Sephiroth moaned in his ear. Cloud reached up to tangle his fingers in the Silver locks of hair. "F-Faster.." He begged. Sephiroth nodded, and was prepared to do anything he asked for. "Your wish... Is my command, babe." He whimpered in delight, and picked up the pace.

The room started to fill with the sounds of their heavy panting, and Cloud's begging. Cloud felt this strange sensation of burning and tightening inside him. He started to panic. But he didn't want Sephiroth to stop. "Keep going..." He moaned. Sephiroth leaned down to kiss his neck softly, and moaned quietly in his ear. Cloud just got even more aroused by this. The tightening feeling got worse. "Nngh..."

Sephiroth thrusted as fast and as hard as he possibly could, and filled Cloud with his hot seed. Cloud was next, and spilt it all over his stomach. He didn't know that came out of there too... He was in shock. "What is that?" Cloud asked, the naivety carrying on. "That's what makes babies, Cloud." He replied. Cloud freaked out. "Does this mean I'm gonna get pregnant!?" Sephiroth burst out laughing. He shook his head, and ruffled your hair. "No... Because you're not a girl. The only person who would get pregnant, would be a woman, and that's if that white seed, went inside of her." Everything started to make sense now. "Oh I see... Well, I'd happily do that again with you anyday Seph." Seph smirked, and clambered back on top of him. "Be mine forever, Cloud?" Did he just ask him to be his boyfriend? Cloud was in shock. But he blushed and nodded. "Yes, I will." Seph smiled, and kissed his lips softly. He ruffled his hair too. "Up for round two baby?" He asked, a smirk on his face, his eyes glowing. Cloud smirked right back. "You know it."


End file.
